un encuentro descabellado
by agemoniobelen
Summary: Glitch se pregunta que se cretos ocultan sus amigos, cuando se entera que hay mas equipos que nunca en su vida habia oido o visto, pero todo eso cambio /ya se apesta el resumen pero lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos esta es una historia que tenia en la cabeza y me estaba volviendo loca**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nota: Dance Central no me pertenese**

* * *

Un encuentro descabellado

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad, los equipos se estaban relajando porque era su día libre, todos decidieron salir al parque a disfrutar un poco, los chicos habían llevado canastas y algunos balones para jugar y merendar

Glitch: estoy aburrido -dijo acostado en el césped

Ángel: para te, que vamos a jugar soccer -dijo tomando un balón

Glitch: sí, claro como la última vez no gracias -dijo

Bodie: hay vamos Glitch no seas agua fiestas -dijo, el muchacho sólo lo miro

Glitch: siempre cuando juego con ustedes me ponen de portero, y la última vez que jugué el balón me golpeó en la entre pierna -dijo enojado

Li'lT: ah! Con que ese era el dolor de que te estabas quejando -dijo con una mueca de dolor, el chico asistió

Maccoy: vas a seguir con ese rencor, no fue mi culpa, dijeron patea el balón y eso fue lo que hice –dijo, Glitch sólo frunce el ceño

Mo: ya chicos sí el no quiere jugar, pues no lo obliguen -dijo sería mente

Glitch: *suspiro* voy a caminar un rato -dijo levantándose, y empezando avanzar

El muchacho seguía caminando por el parque, alejándose más de donde estaban sus amigos "wow jamás había venido a este parque, es muy bonito " pensó, siguió caminando hasta que chocó con una persona a siendo que cayera al suelo

Xx: perdona, perdona, perdona no fue mi intención tumbarte -dijo una voz femenina algo chillona

Glitch: descuida yo no estaba viendo -dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza, cuando el observó de quién lo había tumbado era una niña una pulgada baja que él , de ojos marrón oscuro, cabellera ondulada castaño ceniza, piel blanca, vestida con unas botas grises, un leguis blanco, un vestido gris hasta las rodillas, una sudadera blanca que en la parte de la capucha tenía orejas de conejo.

Xx: oye ¿estás bien? -Pregunto la joven

Glitch: sí estoy bien -dijo levantándose del suelo, en eso mira a la chica -ok esto es extraño, eres la primera chica aparte de mi amiga que no se vuelve loca por mi -dijo, la muchacha sólo lo miraba extrañada.

Xx: am... ¿creo que ese golpe te afecto el cerebro? –dijo

Glitch: Oye Linda tú debes saber ¿quién soy yo? No te hagas -dijo guiñándole un ojo

Xx: honesta mente, ¿no sé quién eres? -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Glitch: ok?... esto es vergonzoso -dijo

Xx: ok yo no sé quién eres pero, tú tan poco sabes ¿quién soy?, Así que holi yo soy MB, bueno a sí me llama mi compañero -dijo sonriendo

Glitch: ok MB, yo soy Glitch del equipo Hi-Def y tu ¿de cuál? -pregunto

MB: Bunny Dragón, que son obvio yo y Chase -Dijo, el chico sólo la miro

Glitch: ok entonces son tú amiga y tú, aunque tú amiga tiene un nombre de chico -dijo

MB: Chase es un chico, ¿por qué creías que era una chica? -Pregunto

Glitch: sólo era curiosidad -dijo, MB sólo lo miraba extrañada

MB: y tú compañero? -Pregunto

Glitch: hablas de mi amigo Mo -dijo

MB: ok y ¿has visto un conejito? Lo estaba siguiendo -pregunto.

Glitch: no, no he visto un conejo –dijo

MB: bueno ya tengo que volver me he alejado mucho, adiós -dijo antes de irse

Glitch: sí igual adiós -dijo para luego marcharse donde estaban sus amigos, cuando Glitch regreso donde estaban sus amigos, Mo fue el primero en interrogarlo

Mo: hermano ¿dónde estabas? -Pregunto acercándose a el

Glitch: yo dije que iba a caminar, ¿será que no me oíste? -Dijo mirando a su amigo -ah! Y me encontré con una chica, muy rara -añade, en eso Emilia se acerca a ellos.

Emilia: hola chicos ¿qué están haciendo? -Pregunto

Mo : nada sólo que Glitch me estaba diciendo, que conoció a una chica rara -dijo mirando a Emilia, ella sólo los miro

Emilia: así, y ¿cómo es la chica? -Pregunto curiosa mente

Glitch: bueno era una chica una pulgada más baja que yo, su cabello era largo ondulado de color castaño, estaba vestida de blanco con gris, y en la parte de la capucha tenía orejas de conejo -dijo recordando a la chica

Emilia: Glitch no me digas que te topaste con uno de los Bunny dragón -dijo mirando al chico.

Glitch: sí ¿pero tú los conoces? -pregunto, Emilia sólo asistió

Emilia: sí, pero ellos son de otra organización que pertenece a la DCI y Rasa no le gustará hablar de ello -dijo

Glitch: ¿porque? -Pregunto

Emilia: porque ellos igual que los otros son un secreto -dijo

Glitch: alto entonces ¿hay más equipos de que nadie ha oído? -Pregunto, Emilia sólo asintió, en eso Miss Aubrey se acerca

Miss Aubrey: Emilia sabes que no puedes hablar de tú sabes que -dijo molesta.

Emilia: Aubrey el acaba de ver a uno de ellos -dijo, Aubrey la miro sin decir una palabra

Miss Aubrey: pero como, sí ellos saben que deben permanecer ocultos -dijo sorprendida

Mo: sí pero con el que vio fue a MB -dijo mirando a las dos chicas, Glitch sólo miraba su conversación sin decir una palabra

Emilia: Glitch has nos un favor no vayas a decir que viste a uno de los Bunny dragón, o los meteras en problemas -Dijo sería mente, el muchacho asintió

Mientras al otro lado del parque

Cuando la pequeña llego donde estaba su compañero el no tardó en interrogar la.

Chase: MB ¿dónde te habías metido, sabes que no te puedes alejar mucho? -Dijo preocupado

MB: sí ya sé, pero estaba siguiendo un lindo conejo, y sin querer me tropecé con un chico muy extraño -dijo sentándose, Chase la miro extrañado

Chase: ¿qué chico? ¿MB en donde te metiste? -Pregunto preocupado, la niña sólo se encogió de hombros -*suspiro* MB yo soy tú mentor, y recuerda lo que nos dijo Rasa no sólo a nosotros sí no también al resto de nosotros, sí salimos no nos podemos dejar ver -añade

MB: ya se Chase, pero sólo fue un accidente -dijo, Chase sólo la mira

Chase: *suspiro* ya que, vamos ya al cuartel creo que se estarán preguntando ¿porque no hemos llegado? -Dijo antes de que ambos partieran.

A la mañana siguiente...

Es taba caminando Glitch con destino a la panadería para hacerle el favor a su madre, en eso pasó por el mismo parque donde se consiguió con uno de los equipos que nadie conocía, "¿me pregunto sí ella seguirá hay buscando ese conejo?" Pensó para luego cambiar su dirección para el parque, cuando llega él empieza a recorrer el parque buscando a la pequeña de los Bunny Dragón sin éxito, ya cuando iba a volver para poder ir a la panadería, se tropieza con una persona

Xx: perdón no me fije, estaba buscando un conejo -dijo una vos femenina algo chillona que Glitch reconoció

Glitch: es enserio linda, nos tenemos que encontrar así -dijo mirando a la chica sonriendo, en eso la chica sólo lo mira -¿oye estas bien? -dijo levantándose del suelo

MB: ¿porque estás aquí? -Pregunto dando un paso atrás, Glitch se dio cuenta que ella estaba retrocediendo y da un paso al frente

Glitch: te estaba buscando -dijo

MB: ¿para qué me buscabas? -Pregunto

Glitch: para ver sí eras real o un producto de mi mente -dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

MB: sabes que es incómodo que me estés mirando así -dijo, Glitch sólo la mira y se le acerca.

Glitch: entonces ¿cómo quieres que yo te mire? -Dijo guiñándole un ojo

MB: oye sí quieres te presto mis gotitas para los ojos, por la basura que se te metió -dijo sacando el gotero

Glitch: oye MB ¿tú no captas cuando un chico te coquetea? -pregunto

MB: sí, pero es más divertido así -dijo riendo, el muchacho sólo le tuerce los ojos

Glitch: sabes que olvida lo que dije -dijo, MB sólo le escala lengua -que infantil eres -añade

MB: gracias -dijo sonriendo

Glitch: ok niña, hagamos un trato –dijo

MB: ¿qué clase de trato? -pregunto

Glitch: te dejó de decir infantil a cambio de -dijo pensando

MB: a cambio ¿de qué? -Pregunto

Glitch: de que me des un beso -dijo con picardía

MB: sí quieres llámame infantil todo lo que quieras, pero no te voy a dar beso –dijo sorprendida y a la vez incomoda

Glitch: vamos ni que besara mal -dijo acercándose a MB

MB: oye no te han hablado del espacio personal -dijo retrocediendo pero a la vez que lo hacía chocó contra un árbol y se da cuenta que ya no puede retroceder

Glitch: creo que ya no tienes por donde ir -dijo apoyando los brazos contra el árbol, acorralando a la chica -así que me dices sí lo hago rápido para que te puedas ir -añade

MB: ya dije no en primer lugar acaso no entiendes –dijo enojada

Glitch: hagamos una cosa, elige ¿uno o dos? -pregunto. "Tal vez sea un juego uno me sampa el beso y tal vez el dos me deje ir " pensó MB

MB: mmm ... dos -dijo insegura, en eso nota que el chico sonríe de medio lado

Glitch: buena elección linda -dijo acercándose poco a poco hasta lograr unir sus labios con los de la pequeña Bunny dragón en un beso, la chica se sorprendió tratando de deshacer el beso pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Glitch lo intensificó cada vez más, pero por la falta de aire tuvo que deshacer el beso, logrando que ambos respiraran con dificultad -y... ¿que... me... dices ahora?... -añade mirando a la chica

MB: en... que... no entiendes un no –dijo enojada

Glitch: ok, se nota que estas molesta -dijo, MB sólo lo mira -no me mires así linda, sólo dime algo -dijo acercándose a ella más

MB: ¿qué cosa? Y ya deja de llamarme linda -dijo

Glitch: dos cosas te voy a decir, uno no voy a dejar de decirte así, y dos te han dicho que tienes unos labios que provoca que te vuelva a besar aunque seas muy infantil -dijo con dulce mente, la chica sólo lo mira y le saca la lengua, pero lo que ella no se esperaba era que Glitch la besara metiendo en su boca la lengua de ella, en eso una de sus manos que estaba apegada al árbol la coloca en la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a él, empezando a jugar con sus lenguas intensificando el beso, MB no pudo resistir más dejándose llevar por el beso envolviendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Glitch, al momento que ambos deshacen el beso ambos vuelven a respirar con dificultad -vaya ya estas aprendiendo -dijo acariciándole el rostro

MB: yo... yo... a... a... adiós -dijo nerviosa y zafándose del agarré de Glitch, pero es susodicho la agarra de la cintura abrazándola por detrás

Glitch: y ¿adónde te piensas ir? ¿ no me digas que me quieres dejar aquí sólo? -Dijo susurrándole en el oído

MB: ya me aleje mucho Chase debe estar buscándome -dijo con la mirada baja, en eso siente una caricia en el rostro subiendo la mirada

Glitch: y ¿te volveré a ver? -pregunto

MB: creo que sí -dijo en tono insegura, en eso Glitch le da un último beso a MB

Glitch: nos veremos linda -dijo acariciándole el rostro, la chica le sonríe y asiente antes de marcharse, Glitch la observó hasta que ya no la logro ver más y regresa su rumbo a la panadería , ya de haber acabado de ir, Glitch regresaba a su casa pensando aún en la pequeña Bunny Dragón, al momento que llegó le entrego el pan a su madre y se encierra en su habitación aun pensando en la chica "es tan linda e infantil, sus labios tan dulces y suaves, creo que no voy aguantar quiero verla otra vez" pensó acostado en su cama, el muchacho estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que un sonido lo sobre salto

Xx: Glitch, hijo salté de tú cuarto no te encierres -dijo la voz de su madre, el chico se levanta de su cama para había la puerta

Glitch: sí mamá -dijo mirando a su madre

M.d.G: ahora ¿porque te ense -iba diciendo hasta que noto algo en el labio de su hijo ,un brillo rosa

M.d.G: que tienes en el labio -dijo sorprendida

Glitch: Mamá de que hablas? -Dijo confundido

M.d.G: tienes brillo labial en la boca, ¿acaso hay una cosa que no me has dicho? Mmm... ¿con quién te estabas besando.? -Pregunto mirando seriamente a su hijo, este sólo la miro -Glitch eres mi hijo menor, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenías novia? -Añade

Glitch: am... es sólo una chica que conocí en el parque ayer, y bueno hoy la vi y ... *suspiro* yo la bese -dijo sonrojado

M.d.G: alto, besaste a una chica que apenas conoces? -Dijo sorprendida

Glitch: sí, pero sí estuvieras en mi lugar y la vieras, te atrae con su dulzura, y es muy linda y sus labios ... son muy dulces, y sí su mirada es ver la inocencia de un niño, se pone a la defensiva, y bueno -dijo sonrojándose mirando al suelo, su madre sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa

M.d.G: mm... porque creo, que a una personita lo flecho cupido -dijo con picardía, Glitch sólo se sonrojo

Glitch: MAMÁ! -dijo entre dientes

M.d.G: ok, ok ya, pero a la próxima me tienes que contar cuando vuelvas a ver a esa chica -dice antes de salir del cuarto, Glitch sólo se enoja por el comentario de su madre

Glitch: tenía que ser, *suspiro* voy a ver sí mañana después de la escuela y del ensayo voy al parque para verla otra vez -dijo acostándose otra vez

En la organización secreta...

MB estaba en su habitación encerada, sentada pensado en el chico que le había dado un beso "es un idiota, pero es el primer chico que he besado, y es muy tierno" pensó dando un suspiro hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta

Xx: MB habré soy yo Bethany -dijo en eso en eso la chica se levantó y fue abrirle la puerta

MB: ¿qué pasó? Bree -pregunto

Bree: nada sólo quiero saber ¿porque te enceraste y no fuiste a cenar? -Pregunto cerrando la puerta -sí dices que son cosas de equipos me voy a molestar -dijo riendo

MB: no, no es nada que tenga que ver con los Bunny Dragón o con las Cirenas o cualquier otro equipo aquí, tan sólo no le digas a Chase por favor -dijo, en eso Bree asintió -es que un chico en el parque... bueno el me robo mi primer beso -dijo sonrojada, Bree se sorprendió

Bree: sí tienes suerte, tú ya diste tú primer beso, mientras que uno no -dijo empezando a reír -y cuenta los detalles, como es el chico?, como te beso?, es lindo? -Pregunto

MB: es algo testarudo, su piel es blanca, sus ojos de un lindo color verde, su cabello es negro pero un mechón verde la última vez lo tenía en púrpura, es una pulgada más alto que yo, y en como me beso fue que me acorralo y me dio a elegir sí 1 o 2, dije que dos y me sanpo el beso, y luego me dijo que era muy infantil le saqué la lengua y el me beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, y sí es lindo, sí -dijo sonrojada

Bree: wow sí que tuviste un buen rato y ¿porque no quieres que Chase lo sepa? -pregunto

MB: me prohibiría volverlo a ver, yo le dije que sí cuando me pregunto ¿sí me volvería a ver? -Dijo mirando al suelo -es la primera vez que me siento atraída por un niño -añade

Bree: lo sé, no le diré a nadie de tú primer beso ni menos de tú primer amor -dijo dándole un abrazo

MB: Gracias Bree -dijo

Bree: de nada, y ve a dormirte mañana van a venir la profesora Aubrey y el profesor Ángel, recuerda que Rasa y Lima nos dijeron -dijo.

MB: sí que cada equipo vendría diario una semana a enseñarnos técnicas para mejorar, me gustaría que la de arriba vinieran otra vez Flash4wrd -dijo

Bree: sí, ya sé que quieres volver a ver a tú amiga Li'lT -dijo sonriendo -pero la de arriba vendrán son los chicos de Hi-Def -añade, MB la mira extrañada pero el nombre del equipo le sonaba

MB: y ¿ellos quiénes son? -Pregunto

Bree: ¿no se? Esperemos hasta que llegué la semana de arriba –Dijo antes de salir y dejar a la niña sola.

MB: ese nombre es curioso pero ¿no me acuerdo donde lo oí? –dijo sentándose de nuevo en su cama

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**holi ya se mucho tiempo , empeze la escuela y sera un poco mas dificil actualizar pero voy a intentar**

 **nota: Dance Central no me pertenese**

 **espero les gunte este cap**

* * *

Un encuentro descabellado 2

A la mañana siguiente en la organización secreta de la DCI, los chicos ya habían despertado y desayunado se encontraba cada miembro con su respectivo equipo, para la llegada de Miss Aubrey y Ángel

Bree: ah! Que emoción -dijo brincando

Xx: sí ya lo sé Bree, no aguanto que ya lleguen -dijo una vos femenina, al momento que Bree voltea se topa con su compañera de equipo Kimberly

Bree: Kim despertaste ya -Dijo muy alegre

Kim: sí sólo lo típico de siempre -dijo sonriendo

Bree: adivinare te tardaste en el baño –pregunto

Kim: Bree sabes que para tener mi cabello lacio y suave me tardó -dijo, Bree sólo se ríe

Xx: hola Kim, hola Bree -dijo una voz masculina que sobresalto a ambas, cuando voltearon vieron que se trataba de Chase

Bree: hola Chase -dijo devolviendo

Chase: oigan ¿alguna de ustedes a visto a MB? -Pregunto, las dos chicas se miraron

Kim: no, no la hemos visto –dijo

Xx: oigan he estado aquí desde hace una hora -dijo una voz femenina sorprendiéndolos

Chase: ok MB pareces la chica invisible -dijo riendo

MB: ¿enserio? ... ¡Oye! No me gustan esas bromas Chase -dijo cruzando los brazos

Bree: nunca cabías Chase -dijo riendo -bueno hay que buscar a Cecilia y a Reichell, para preguntarles a qué hora van a llegar -añade

Chase: Bree tú te desesperas peor que MB cuando quiere ir a jugar en el parque -dijo mirando a sus dos amigas

Kim: oigan sí dicen que hablaremos con ella, pues que estamos esperando -dijo, en eso los cuatro empezaron a buscar a Cecilia y a Reichell, cuando las encontraron se sorprendieron que ellas estaban hablando con sus profesores (Aubrey y Ángel) en eso ellos se acercan a los cuatro chicos

Miss Aubrey: hola chicos, nosotros seremos sus maestros está semana somos es equipo lush crew, que somos Ángel y mi persona Aubrey -dijo señalando a Ángel

Ángel: ok ahora queremos saber ¿cuáles son sus nombres y sus equipos? -Dijo mirándolos

Kim: yo soy Kimberly del equipo sirenas -dijo en eso miro a Bree

Bree: yo soy Bethany líder del equipo sirenas -dijo abrazando a su amiga

Chase: yo soy Chase líder del equipo Bunny Dragón -dijo

MB: yo soy MB del equipo Bunny Dragón soy la segunda más pequeña de aquí -dijo en eso llegaron dos chicos

Xx: oigan ya llegaron los maestros? Salimos corriendo de la sala de ensayo -dijo

Ángel: ¿ustedes quiénes son? -Pregunto

Xx: yo soy Tyler líder del equipo Tornado -dijo

Xx: y yo soy León pero me pueden llamar Leo también del miembro de Tornado -dijo

Aubrey: ok entonces empecemos -dijo caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento, Ángel y Aubrey empezaron a dar instrucciones, después de eso los chicos empezaron sus rutinas, en eso Ángel se unió para tratar de recrear algunas de las rutinas mientras que Aubrey se reía de verlo.

Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, Ángel término más agotado que Miss Aubrey, en eso los chicos salen a buscar agua y unas meriendas, pero Aubrey llama a MB

Miss Aubrey: MB ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunto, la chica asintió en aprobación, Ángel se fue con los demás por merienda para él y su princesa -supe que viste un chico en el parque, yo sé quién es ese chico –añade preocupada

MB: en... en... serio -dijo sorprendida

Miss Aubrey: sí, Glitch es una muy mala influencia para ti, tú eres un angelito y una buena chica, el no hace caso -dijo preocupada

MB: pero es muy dulce -dijo

Miss Aubrey: mi niña, ten cuidado con él, no quiero que te corrompa o te lastimé -con eso le da un abrazo a la niña que fue correspondido -ya te puedes retirar a merendar -añade

Pensamiento de MB...

¿Glitch un mal ejemplo? No, no lo creo bueno aunque me acorralo y me beso más de una vez, pero es muy dulce y tierno no creo que sea un mal chico, y verdad que en la tarde me tengo que encontrar con él en el parque, por poco se me olvida

Fin de pensamiento de MB

MB camino a la cafetería para buscar su merienda, aún metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la sobresalto

Xx: MB ¿qué tienes nunca te vi tan distraída? -Dijo una voz masculina, la chica volteó para ver de quién se trataba

MB: Chase, me asustaste -dijo

Chase: oye eres como mi hermana menor, ¿pero no respondiste mi pregunta? -Dijo

MB: no es nada tan solo sigo pensando en el conejo es todo -dijo sonriendo

Chase: ok y hoy no podré ir al parque, te toca ir con Bree -dijo, MB sonrió emocionada -y recuerda portarte bien señorita -añade

MB: sí ya lo sé -dijo

Chase: MB ya come un poco -dijo entregando una manzana, la chica sonríe y asiente empezando a comer la manzana

Con Glitch...

El chico seguía dormido, hasta que siente que lo mueven despertando de golpe

Glitch: mmm... ¿mamá que hora es? -Pregunta estirándose

M.d.G: van hacer las ocho -dijo

Glitch: ok ... ¡¿QUE LAS OCHO?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela! -Dijo parándose de golpe, hasta que ve reír a su madre -¿que están gracioso? -añade

M.d.G: es que llamaron de tú escuela, se les inundaron los salones y los baños, no tienes clases dos semanas está ni la otra semana -dijo

Glitch: ok, me visto y bajo a comer -dijo para luego entrar al baño

M.d.G: ¿pero antes de que bajes llamas a tú hermano mayor?, está aún dormido -Dijo

Glitch: que él se pare sólo -dijo cruzando los brazos -no voy a ir a despertarlo -añade molesto

M.d.G: ustedes dos ¿porque pelean tanto? -Dijo mirando a su hijo menor

Glitch: él es que empieza, y la última vez fue cuando tenía 9 años -dijo molesto

M.d.G: aquí vamos de nuevo, la historia de que tú hermano te quito a la niña que te gustaba -dijo poniendo su mano en la cabezas

Glitch: sí y frente a mí -dijo - por eso no pienso en decirle, de la chica del parque, no quiero que él me la quité –añade

M.d.G: bueno entonces no le digas que tienes novia -dijo abrazando a su hijo menor, Glitch sólo se sonrojo

Glitch: e... e... ella no es mi novia aún mamá -dijo tartamudeando

M.d.G: pero te debe de gustar mucho, anoche te vine a ver y estabas besando tú almohada y diciendo el nombre de esa chica, y ¿porque se llama MB? -Pregunto curiosamente, Glitch estaba más rojo que nadie

Glitch: ¡MAMÁ! -dijo cubriendo su rostro de las risas de su madre

Xx: ¿porque tanto escándalo? -Dijo una voz masculina desde afuera

M.d.G: creo que despertamos a tú hermano mayor, Glitch ve vístete rápido -dijo para luego salir de su cuarto, el chico solamente suspiro yendo al baño, después de unos minutos sale vestido con su traje de equipo, bajando por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, al momento que llegó se sentó vio a su madre servirle un plato de panque cas y leche chocolatada, Glitch empezó a comer su desayuno, en eso llegó su hermano mayor

Xx: buenos días mamá, buenos días enano -dijo para luego sentarse, Glitch lo vio de mala gana

Glitch: no me llamó enano -dijo molesto

Xx: ¿entonces cómo quieres que te diga? -Pregunto sarcástico

Glitch: tú sabes muy bien cómo me llamó Kay -dijo molesto

Kay: como sea... y ¿cuándo será que traigas a tú noviecita aquí? -Dijo sonriendo, Glitch se enfadó más de lo que estaba

Glitch: no lo es, y la traigo cuando tú no estés, y no quiero que te le acerques -dijo molesto

Kay: oye no es mi culpa que las damas se enamoren de mi -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

M.d.G: mis niños ¿no pueden tener un minuto sin peleas? -pregunto

G y K: ok mamá -dijeron, en eso terminaron de comer Glitch se va a la sala sentándose en el sofá aún molesto con su hermano "no, pienso traerla aquí, Kay es muy abusivo, no quiero que la lastimé, MB me gusta aún siento el sabor de sus labios tan dulces y suaves, o la veré en el parque" pensó

Xx: ¿en qué piensas? Dijo una voz masculina que Glitch no le agrado

Glitch: en nada que no te importe –dijo

Kay : bueno entonces te diré lo que pienso, que esa chica se enamoré de mí, besarla, y ya sabes el reto -dijo, Glitch sólo estaba hirviendo de rabia

Glitch : ponle un dedo enzima y juro que te caigo a golpes -dijo enojado

M.d.G: ya dejen de pelear -dijo su madre enfadada- Glitch no le vas a pegar a tú hermano, y Kay no le quites la nova a Glitch -dijo

G y K: ok mamá -dijeron pero ambos se miraban a matar

M.d.G: dios ¿qué voy hacer con ustedes dos? -Dijo realidades dos horas Glitch sale de su casa pero antes de despedirse de su madre, en medio del camino suena su teléfono

Llamada...

Glitch: hola ¿quién es?...

Xx: es en serio, no miras quién te llama...

Glitch: Li'lT ¿qué quieres? ...

Li'lT: para avisarte que la semana de arriba van a ser los maestros de los chicos que son secretos, ósea vas a convivir con otros bailarines ...

Glitch: espera, déjame entender ósea que Mo y yo les daremos clase a ellos

Li'lT: sí, a mí y a Taye nos tocó la pasada y fue genial, ah y saludarme a una amiga.

Glitch: ok y ¿cómo se llama? ...

Li'lT: MB del equipo Bunny Dragón, ella es muy dulce, pero es algo peleona...

Li'lT: ¿Glitch estas hay? ¿Hola? ...

Fin de llamada

El chico quedó sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar "sí, sí voy a estar con ella una semana, y también la ayudare, pero la voy a ver toda una semana" pensó salió corriendo directo a ensayar cuando llegó ve a Mo hablar por teléfono, cuando término Mo se sorprendió de ver a su amigo hay

Mo: hermano ¿qué haces aquí no debes estar en la escuela? -Pregunto

Glitch: se inundaron salones y baños no tengo clases está semana ni la otra -dijo sonriendo

Mo: ok adivino Li'lT te dijo que la semana que viene seremos los profesores de los chicos ¿verdad? -Pregunto

Glitch: bueno sí y creo que será divertido -dijo

Mo: me huele a que algo tienes -dijo

Glitch: ¿no sé de qué hablas? –Dijo

Mo: sí claro, ah y una cosa, aún tienes lápiz labial rosa en la boca -dijo

Glitch: ¡¿qué?! -Dijo sonrojado -cla .. cla ... claro que no -añade

Mo: sí, sí tienes, y no creas que no sé de qué te besaste en el parque con MB –dijo

Glitch: tu... tú como lo sabes -dijo nervioso y con las mejillas completamente rojas

Mo: yo los vi, estaba paseando por el parque y sé que MB le gusta ir allá a buscar al conejo de ella -dijo -pero ambos se veían muy lindos besándose bajo un árbol -añade con picardía, mientras que Glitch se sonrojo aún más fuerte que antes

Glitch: a... a... bu... bu... bueno yo -iba diciendo pero Mo lo interrumpe

Mo: di lo te has enamorado de esa chiquilla, y una cosa ambos chocan la misma edad, pero tú eres mayor que ella, así que ten cuidado con la chica -dijo

Glitch: ósea que tiene mi misma edad? -Pregunto

Mo: que acabe de decir, claro que sí -dijo

Glitch: ¿entonces? Podemos ensayar ahora -pregunto

Mo: adivinare te encontraras con la niña en la tarde -dijo, Glitch sólo asintió -se van a seguir besando -dijo entre risas

Glitch: cállate claro que no -dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Mo: sí claro dúdelo -dijo, en eso empezaron a ensayar, después del ensayo Glitch se despide de Mo No obstante de que le dijera que tuviera cuidado con la pequeña 10 veces, el chico va regreso a su casa, al momento que llegó su madre no dudo en preguntarle

M.d.G: ¿Glitch a donde fuiste hijo? -Pregunto

Glitch: a ensayar temprano mamá -dijo

M.d.G: adivino ¿verás a tú novia en la tarde? -pregunto con picardía

Glitch: ¡MAMÁ! -dijo entre dientes y sonrojado

M.d.G: ya mijo, calma tú sonrojo, ah y tú hermano se fue con su novia, no entiendo ese chico en verdad -dijo cruzando los brazos, en eso ve a su hijo -y bien qué esperas ve a bañarte jovencito, que no vas a ver a tú noviecita todo sudado -añade

Glitch: mamá ella no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga -dijo sonrojado

M.d.G: sí claro ayer tenías toda la boca llena de lápiz labial rosa, y tú dijiste que la besaste y que te gusta -dijo

Glitch: ¡MAMÁ! -dijo molesto yendo a su cuarto y al baño a tomar una ducha, después de unos minutos el chico sale de su cuarto ya vestido baja las escalas y va al comedor para almorzar después de comer sale al corriendo al baño a cepillar sus dientes, en eso baja las escalas dirigiéndose a la puerta no obstante de despedirse de su madre y salir con destino al parque, al momento que llegó empezó a buscar a la chica, pero otra vez sin éxito, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazo, voltea y se sorprende de ver a MB

Glitch: linda me asustaste -dijo dándole un abrazo

MB: Chase no me iba a dejar venir sola -dijo, Glitch la miro confundido

Glitch: entonces ¿quién te trajo? -Pregunto

Xx: yo la traje -dijo una voz femenina, los chicos volteara

MB : am... Glitch te presentó a mi amiga Bree -dijo señalando a Bree

Bree: así que tú eres el chico del que tanto MB estaba hablando conmigo -dijo con picardía MB sólo se sonrojo

Glitch: descuida mi mamá fue peor conmigo cuando llegué a casa, resultó que me habías llenado toda la boca de labial -dijo con las mejillas rojas

MB: ¿en serio? -Pregunto Glitch sólo asintió

Glitch: sí, y adivina ya mi amigo Mo sabe que nosotros nos besamos , y me dijo que sea cuidadoso contigo -Dijo abrazando a MB

Bree: bueno al menos tú amigo sabe y tú madre, pero en caso de ella Chase no sabe -dijo

Glitch: ¿no le has contado a tú amigo? -pregunto

MB : tú no sabes cómo se pone Chase sí le cuento -dijo bajando la cabeza, Glitch sólo se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Glitch: vamos ni que fuera tan malo -dijo

Bree: en realidad sí es malo, no la dejaría venir y la encerraría en su cuarto y le prohibiría que te volviera a ver, sólo la dejaría salir para ensayar, y que comiera del resto la encerraría -dijo, el chico sólo se sorprendió

Glitch: ¿porque haría eso? -Dijo

Bree: no le gusta que ningún barón se le acerque a ella y dice que los chicos le harían daño, y como Chase es el mentor de ella, no puedo hacer nada -dijo seriamente, Glitch se le acerca a MB

Glitch: no podría aguantar un minuto sin verte -dijo susurra dándole en el oído, MB lo mira a los ojos, Glitch le acaricia su rostro y acercándose a ella, ambos rozaban sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso, en eso el chico deshizo el beso -MB yo te amo -añade susurrándole, MB se sonrojo fuertemente

MB : yo también te amo Glitch -dijo, en eso se vuelven a besar ambos jugando con sus labios, pegándose más de lo que estaban

Bree: am... creo que los dejare sólo -dijo empezando a caminar por el parque, pero los dos jóvenes no la escucharon, Glitch pasa sus manos por la cintura de MB pegándola más a él, mientras que ella pasa sus abrazo por el cuello del chico, ambos aún seguían en su mundo, pero tuvieron que deshacer el beso por falta de aire ambos respirando con dificultad

Glitch: sabes que con tus mejillas rojas te vez más tierna que antes -dijo susurrándole en el oído, MB se sonrojo más fuerte que antes

MB : y tú sabes que tus manos están en mi trasero verdad -dijo, Glitch se sonrojo fuertemente subiendo sus manos de nuevo a la cintura de la chica

Glitch: yo... yo... lo siento -dijo con las mejillas rojas, mientras que la chica se reía, después de unas horas de risas, charlas, y juegos Bree se acerca a donde están los dos chicos

Bree: MB ya nos debemos ir –dijo

MB: ok adiós nos vemos mañana –dijo dándole un abrazo

Glitch: ok adiós –dijo antes de irse de regreso a su casa

Continuara….


End file.
